


Kept

by providentialeyes



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Finger Sucking, First Time, Idiots in Love, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Miscommunication, Tender Sex, Tent Sex, also a lil tipsy in this, kinda i guess, like in all the ways, this is messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 18:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/providentialeyes/pseuds/providentialeyes
Summary: “Did I… Did I do somethin’ wrong?” John asks shakily.“No… Yeah, kinda,” Arthur rubs at his jaw with his forearm, “You shoulda told me.”“Told you?”“That this would be your first,” Arthur says thickly.





	Kept

Arthur never really expected to end up like this, kneeling between John’s legs in their tent.

Far, far away from camp.

But he was pent up, and John offered, and they both had just enough whiskey and disappointment from their failed hunt in them for this.

John squirms against Arthur’s hold on his wrists and rocks his hips up against the older man’s eagerly.

Arthur lets go to shimmy John’s pants and drawers down then push his own out of the way.

Dipping his fingers in vaseline before slicking up John’s hole.

John gasps at the feeling, muffling the sound behind his palm as he draws his legs up and apart, bending his knees at a sharp angle.

Arthur stretches him thoroughly before lining them up and sliding in.

John makes a strangled sound and covers his face.

“Arthur,” The younger gasps.

“Hm?” The older man grunts in response.

John squirms and Arthur hooks his hands behind John’s knees, lifting them up so he can grind in deeper.

“Fuck... Arthur,” John whimpers and wipes sharply at his eyes, making Arthur realize the younger man is crying.

He stills quickly and squeezes one of John’s thighs lightly.

“You alright?” Arthur asks hesitantly.

“Feels weird,” John says shakily.

“... Weird?”

John shrugs lopsidedly and sniffs, wiping his eyes again before looking up at Arthur blearily.

“... Weird?” Arthur repeats as a whisper.

“Not… _Bad,”_ John says softly, curling his toes and clenching around Arthur, squirming more at feeling full.

“You…” Arthur’s gaze is flicking quickly over the younger man’s face, “When’s the last time you did this?”

John shakes his head slowly.

“Ain’t never done this.”

Arthur’s eyes flick more rapidly, quickly trying to determine if John is lying.

But why would he be?

“Shit,” Arthur whispers and his chin drops to his chest.

He watches John’s hand rub over his own stomach before sliding down to grip his cock, lightly playing with himself.

Arthur squeezes John’s thighs tightly before slowly pulling his hips back and sliding out.

He moves one hand down to check over John’s hole as the younger man looks up at him, brows furrowed.

Arthur pulls back completely and just looks over John for a moment.

John’s hand on his cock falters and he watches Arthur worriedly, moving his hands away to sit up.

“Did I… Did I do somethin’ wrong?” John asks shakily.

“No… _Yeah,_ kinda,” Arthur rubs at his jaw with his forearm, “You shoulda told me.”

“Told you?”

“That this would be your first,” Arthur says thickly.

“S’that matter?” John asks, face scrunched up in confusion.

“You want your first time to be a quick fuck in a tent?”

“... I want it to be with you,” John admits quietly, “Don’t much care about the particulars.”

Arthur exhales shakily at that and meets John’s guarded gaze, the younger man looking hurt and uncertain.

“Damn,” Arthur murmurs then crawls closer.

John’s watching him warily now.

“C’mere,” Arthur commands and grips John’s jaw loosely, pulling the younger into a soft kiss.

Should’ve started with that anyhow.

John inhales sharply through his nose and his hands go to Arthur’s collar, twisting in the fabric.

Arthur tries to be soft, tries to be tender and make this good for the younger man.

He listens to John’s little noises of surprise and pleasure when he does something new, biting gently at John’s lower lip, running his tongue over the edge of the younger man’s.

Arthur works on stripping John of his clothes, adding little caresses over each limb as they’re exposed.

John readily re-spreads his legs when Arthur gets his drawers off and he’s fully naked.

“You sure you want me for this?” Arthur asks, looking over John’s skin, the dark hairs and littered scars.

“Yeah, Art, just you,” John says, face heating in embarrassment.

Arthur hums reassuringly and starts pulling his own clothes off.

John’s hand flies to cover his mouth when Arthur’s fingers wrap around his cock.

Arthur reaches up and pulls it down, murmuring.

“We ain’t at camp, lemme hear you.”

“Ah, Arthur,” John says and wriggles against the stroking, slow and steady and _not enough,_ “Want you inside me.”

“Didn’t hurt?”

“No,” John says quickly, “Didn’t hurt, was just…A lot.”

Arthur hums again and squeezes John’s hand before letting go and maneuvering John to switch their places, getting the younger to straddle his stomach.

John hesitates, uncertain in this new position, hands hovering before tentatively settling on Arthur’s chest.

“Lift up a lil’,” Arthur instructs.

John leans forward onto his knees to kneel over Arthur.

Arthur wraps one hand around John’s hip and the other around his own length, realigning the head with John’s hole.

Looking up at the younger seriously.

“Go _slow,”_ Arthur commands and then gives an encouraging tug on John’s hip, pulling him down a little.

John’s fingertips dig into his chest and he takes a deep breath in before lowering his hips, feeling the older man’s cock slip inside of him.

He makes a choked sound and his shoulders draw up towards his ears.

“Shh,” Arthur hushes him and as soon as his cock is far enough inside he moves his hand to John’s length instead.

John’s next breath in is stuttering and his hips twitch into the grip of Arthur’s fist before rolling down, getting Arthur deeper inside of him.

“Christ,” John bites out and ducks his head, breathing shakily.

“C’mere,” Arthur murmurs and moves his other hand to John’s face, dragging the younger man down into a kiss.

John’s hands slowly move up the older man’s chest before his fingers curl and cup around the base of Arthur’s skull.

He takes control of the kiss, using his grip on Arthur to tilt the older man’s head.

He moves away from Arthur’s mouth and presses a line of kisses to Arthur’s jawline, the short hairs of the older man’s scruff scratching at the tender skin of his lips.

Arthur’s thumb rubs over the head of John’s cock as John rolls his hips, causing the younger man to muffle a small moan in Arthur’s neck, just under his ear.

Arthur huffs quietly in amusement as John’s fingers jolt, twitching in response to the older man rocking up to meet him halfway.

John's hands tremble as he sits up slightly, his grip moving to Arthur’s shoulders.

“Okay…” John whispers.

“Okay?” Arthur echoes in confusion.

“You can…” John glances down to Arthur’s grip on his cock and exhales shakily, closing his eyes, “You can fuck me now.”

“... Am I not already?” Arthur asks, the corner of his mouth lifting in amusement.

John grumbles quietly and lifts his head to look at Arthur, gaze heated and eyes half-lidded.

“I mean_ fuck_ me, Art,” John whispers, “Like you were, want you on top.”

“Oh,” Arthur says quietly, looking over John’s face softly, then moving his hands to the younger’s hips, sitting up.

John shifts with him, intuition guiding him into wrapping his legs behind Arthur, ankles crossing at the older man’s lower back.

Arthur shifts them around so the younger man’s back in on the bedroll, and Arthur holds himself up over John.

John’s breath catches when Arthur grinds into him, his short nails digging into Arthur’s skin.

John’s inner thighs squeeze around Arthur’s hips and the younger closes his eyes tight, letting his head fall back as Arthur picks up a rhythm.

“Still _a lot,_ huh?” Arthur teases, voice breathy.

“Shut up,” John gasps, brows furrowing and fingertips dragging down Arthur’s upper arms.

Arthur laughs softly and gives in to the urge that cropped up when John’s head tilted back and the younger’s neck was stretched out invitingly.

He lowers his mouth to the side of John’s throat, lightly biting at the corded muscle, listening to the muffled whimper he’s rewarded with.

“Let me hear you,” Arthur murmurs against John’s skin, gaze catching on the decade-faded scar on the younger’s throat.

“Arthur,” John whispers through gritted teeth.

Arthur pulls back slightly, pressing his hips forward in the same fluid motion until his cock is seated deep inside John.

He brings a hand up to John’s neck and rubs his thumb over the rope-burn scar, gently brushing the pad of his fingertip over the faint texture.

He watches John’s jaw slacken, the younger’s lips parting, and eyes widening, flicking anxiously over Arthur’s shadowed expression.

“... Art?” John whispers.

Arthur meets his gaze slowly, brows furrowed and mouth a firm line.

“What…?” John struggles with finding the words, to ask _‘What’s wrong?’_

Arthur’s expression softens in response to the worry in John’s tone, and the older man moves his hand up to cup John’s jaw, fighting down the feeling of protectiveness that had overwhelmed him.

“C’mon,” John whispers, turning his head to press his cheek into Arthur’s palm, “Fuck me.”

Arthur shakes his head slowly in amusement and presses his lips to the other side of John’s face, rebalancing himself to fuck into John.

Pulling out until he feels the grip of John’s ass around the flare of his cockhead before sinking back in.

John’s heavy breaths ghost over his thumb and he presses his thumbpad to the younger’s lips.

John looks up at him hazily and tilts his head up to take Arthur’s thumb into his mouth, teeth gently gripping around the knuckle.

“Shit,” Arthur mutters and hooks his thumb behind John’s lower teeth, feeling the younger’s tongue tentatively exploring.

His hips jerk harshly, pushing his cock in fully, feeling the coarse hair on John’s balls grazing his lower abdomen.

John’s jaw loosens with a gasp around his finger.

Arthur shifts to tilt John’s hips and thrusts in again.

John lets out a small, desperate sound, watching Arthur through barely-open, dark eyes.

Arthur continues to aim for that tender spot that has John’s legs tensing around him.

The spot that has John biting down on his thumb, trying to muffle the needful sounds thinning out his raspy voice.

Arthur gently pulls down on John’s lower jaw, not letting the younger hold back his noises.

He watches John reach down and grab his own cock, squeezing the base as he rocks his hips up against Arthur.

Arthur fights his own eyes to stay open as John clenches tightly around him.

Wanting to watch as the younger comes.

He can feel John’s lower jaw trembling under his grip, as the younger cries out, precum spilling down his cock in a slow, milky bead.

John jerks against the next thrust, eyes slamming shut and back arching up towards Arthur.

The younger twists his head away, Arthur’s thumb slipping out of his mouth.

“Fuck, _fuck,”_ John whispers shakily, and strokes himself firmly, brows furrowed and mouth open, panting as he trembles through his orgasm, come streaking up his abdomen onto his chest, “Arthur... Arthur, inside me, _please?”_

Arthur hushes him and moves his hand to grip the bedroll, rocking his hips faster, continuing to aim for that spot inside of John even as his rhythm falters and his spine curls up slightly.

He lowers his head and presses his mouth to the crook of John’s neck, biting firmly as he comes inside the younger.

He can hear John’s shaky crying and moves one hand down to cover John’s on the younger man’s cock, guiding John through milking every last drop of come out.

John whimpers near his ear and twitches away slightly, overstimulated and foggy.

Arthur nuzzles slowly into the younger’s neck and pulls his hand away, unwrapping John’s legs from around his waist, sitting up.

There are tears on John’s face again, from an entirely different kind of overwhelmed.

John opens his eyes to look up at Arthur, glossy-gazed with a blush that reaches down to the sparse hairs on his chest, and his lips reddened and raw.

Arthur’s stricken by how _good_ John looks, open and trusting and _satiated._

The older man can feel his own face heating, knowing this moment will replay in his mind in the future.

He slowly pulls out and looks down as John clenches in the absence of being stretched.

He lowers a hand and traces the edges of John’s rim lightly.

Glances up to see the younger covering his face with both hands, chest rising and falling sharply.

“Relax, Johnny,” Arthur murmurs.

John makes a quiet sound of protest.

“What?”

“You’re embarrassin’,” John whispers, hands parted to expose his mouth.

“Really?” Arthur huffs, “_You_ got come on your face.”

John growls at him, shifting the hand that had smeared come on his cheek, but the damage is done.

Then he goes quiet, lower lip pulled in between his teeth nervously.

“What’re you thinkin’?” Arthur asks gently, shuffling his knees forward to spread John’s thighs a little further, thumb tip lightly pulling at John’s rim, encouraging.

“You ever…” John starts, barely more than a whisper, “Have you done this?”

“... Done what?”

“Had a man inside you?” John asks, “Had his… Had him come inside you?”

“... I have,” Arthur answers slowly.

“Did it…” John takes a shaky breath in and moves his hands up to push his hair back from his face, looking up at Arthur shyly, “Did you like it?”

“Why?”

“Did you?”

“In the moment, sure,” Arthur says hesitantly, “Do you not?”

“No… It’s,” John grips at his own hair and glances down at the mess on his belly then looks away quickly in embarrassment.

“You don’t gotta like it, John,” Arthur says gently, “You wanna get cleaned up?”

“No,” John whispers, staring at the canvas texture until his eyes cross and he has to blink them firmly.

“Then what’s wrong?”

“Nothin’s wrong,” John whispers, “S’really, really_ not_ wrong.”

“... _Oh,”_ Arthur says then falls quiet, hand moving away to rest on John’s inner thigh.

John moves one hand back down to cover his eyes, his face feeling like it’s on fire.

“You didn’t bring a mirror, did you?” Arthur asks suddenly.

“No?”

“Hm,” The older man sniffs and lightly rubs John’s thigh, “Sit up a bit.”

John groans his protest weakly then moves to prop himself up on one elbow, his hand sliding down to cover his mouth as he avoids Arthur’s eyes.

Arthur grabs his hand and pulls it away from his face before guiding it down, so John’s fingers are pressed against his asshole.

“_Relax,”_ Arthur says pointedly, as puts a little pressure on John’s fingers, so they press lightly against the younger’s hole.

“Fuck,” John bites out and closes his eyes, stomach clenching and cock weakly twitching.

Arthur’s other hand moves to grip one of John’s knees, lightly squeezing the joint.

John exhales shakily and his face pinches as he lets himself unclench, fingertips hesitantly tracing over the remnants of vaseline.

Arthur manipulates John’s fingers to sink two slowly into the younger man.

John bites down on a shaky whimper as he feels Arthur’s come inside of him, slippery against his fingertips.

“You like that?” Arthur whispers.

“... Yeah.”

“Some fellas don’t,” Arthur says softly.

“S’it weird?”

Arthur hums in response, noncommittal.

“God,” John mutters and squeezes the bedroll under him, slowly opening his eyes and looking up at the older man who’s watching his face, heated and curious.

“Do you?” John asks and moves his fingers slowly, feeling Arthur’s warm hand keeping his in place.

“Do I what?”

“Like a fella’s seed in you?”

Arthur’s nose wrinkles at the phrasing before he shrugs lopsidedly.

“You dunno?” John asks shakily as he curls his fingers inside himself.

“I don’t mind it, but I don’t _like_ it,” Arthur says, guiding John’s fingers in a little deeper, “Not how you seem to.”

“Ah,” John murmurs, “Christ.”

“S’it the feeling you like, or the thought?” Arthur asks, unable to stomp down that curiosity.

“... Both?” John whispers, “And it’s… It’s _you.”_

“Me?”

“Know it’s… Maybe not true, but I feel-” John cuts himself off with a gasp as he curls his fingers at the right angle.

“Hm?”

“Kept,” John gasps, “Yours.”

Arthur blinks in surprise and looks up to John’s face, seeing the younger’s eyes closed, expression tight like he’s bracing.

“Mine?”

John squirms and lets his head fall to the side, resting on his shoulder, the bite marks left by Arthur standing out darkly against his skin.

“... Johnny?” Arthur asks hesitantly.

“Mm?”

“What do you mean by that?”

John opens his eyes to look at Arthur.

“I said I wanted you to be my first,” John says slowly, “Also just… Want _you.”_

Arthur’s head tilts slightly, a furrow forming in his brow as he looks at the younger man.

“You ain’t gotta…” John swallows thickly and lowers his gaze, feeling his nerves crawling up his spine, “Return that.”

Arthur’s hand moves away from his and slides over his hip, fitting itself into the nook of his waist and squeezing.

“What if I do?” Arthur asks quietly.

John presses his lips together and slowly pulls his fingers out, biting at the inside of his cheek before looking up through his lashes.

“What if…” Arthur voices on a breath, “I do?”

The hesitant hope in John’s eyes is a warm clutch around Arthur’s heart, as he leans in, coaxing John into a tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> *yells into the void but the void says 'bitch, shut up'*


End file.
